The Quest To Find Raven
by littlemissfg
Summary: After destroying Father's machine, the group are yet again forced to help capture him, who has captured Raven and some others. Will he ever be stopped?.. Or will the group prevail?.. And will one of us betray the others?.. There is a sequel to this.
1. After the Kidnap

_**Chapter 1**_

_**After the Kidnap**_

_The girl turned her head. The brown hair swished, as her head turned. Her almost greenish blue eyes stared at the monster. "Holy baloney, it's Fiona…." shouted Rachel. Everyone looked at me, as I entered the room. I stared at the beast, while Father looked annoyed._

_"Where the heck did you come from?" he asked, while he stopped drinking his Soda. I didn't take my eyes off the machine for a split second. It stared at me, as it thought what to do next._

_Father stood up, and walked over where Raven and Beast Boy were. "You're father says hi. And Slade sends his regards too…." he said, mysteriously, while both Raven and Beast Boy stared. "You know Trigon?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, I have recently been down there. He's very nice…" replied Father, as he grinned evilly. "That can't be true… We defeated him a year ago…" said a very shock ridden Raven. "Well, he is dead, sort of…. He's half alive. But he wants his revenge…." whispered Father, when he grabbed Raven's wrists. "Let her go!" shouted B.B, as he turned into a gorilla. He grabbed hold of Father, and threw him into the wall. "Beast boy, I can fight my own battles… but thanks…" said a very red Raven._

_Just then the whole room turned very hot, and flames spread up against the windows. "NO ONE THROWS ME INTO THE WALL!" screamed Father. He then ran towards the pair, and threw fire towards them._

_On the other side of the room… I walked slowly towards the monster, it looked confused. "What the crud is she doing?" asked Wally, while Michele, Arron, and Amy hushed him up. I then began speed and ran straight towards it. "Okay, now she's just plain crazy…." said Justin 2._

_I jumped on top of a ledge, and soared through the air. I landed straight inside of the monster's mouth. "FIONA!" screamed almost everyone._

_A loud ticking noise was heard, and everyone quickly walked back form the beast. It stared at it's belly, as it growled and shook. "Oh no!" it said, as he spew up the people it had swallowed. "Kuki!" shouted Wally, as he ran towards her. "Ai!" shouted Violet. Ai hopped towards her, as the ticking still continued. The monster started to attack itself, as the sound got louder and louder. Just then a loud pop was heard from inside. The monster looked down, and turned into a pile of metal._

_"Where's Fiona?" asked Justin. Everyone looked at the metal plates, nothing was moving from underneath. Father grinned evilly. "I'm going now…" he said blankly, as he ran towards Raven. Both Raven and Beast Boy turned around, and didn't have time to react. Father held up a mirror towards Raven and started to say some magical words. "Omaya, Kaza. Omaya, Hin." Suddenly Raven disappeared and screaming was heard from the mirror…._

_Father grinned, and ran towards his escape pod. Beast boy tried to catch him, but he was too late…_

_"Fiona will be missed by lots…" said Justin, as he sniffed. "Yes, and she didn't even finish her stories!" said Rachel, while others nodded._

_"Who will I talk to in English…" said Amy. "Me…" replied Arron._

_"You'll probably won't come in…" she replied, as she looked down at the floor. "Yeah…" Arron said sadly._

_"I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE FIONA 2 AGAIN!" Justin 2 shouted. Everyone shook their heads. He was so predicable._

_"She was a great person. Even though she was a teen." said Numbuh 362. "Yeah, and even though she made me crazy. I didn't mind her…" commented Fanny. "I was going to ask if she wanted to be a spy, and spy on the teens… and maybe even help the cadets…" began Nigel, when Fiona 2 jumped out of nowhere._

_"We would love too!" she screamed, while jumping up and down. Everyone stared at her. Justin 2 busted into tears and ran over to her. He hugged her, she hugged him back. "I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted through tears._

_"If Fiona 2 is there… That means…" began Amy. "Fiona is here!" said Michele excitedly. I then jumped out of a near by wall, with camouflage make-up on. "FIONA!" shouted Michele, Amy, Arron, Rachel, Justin, and Ai. "Hiya." I replied, while grinning. Everyone looked like they were going to murder me…_

_"I thought you got like burned/killed inside that machine…." said Justin. I just burst out laughing. Fiona 2 joined me too, and we were both crying of fits of laughter. "That wasn't me…." I said, as I stood up from the floor. "Who was that?" asked Patton. "That was my robot." I replied, as I smiled. "WHAT!" shouted everyone._

_"Okay, can you tell us where the heck you got a robot…." said Numbuh 9. "And can I get one too?…" asked Beast Boy, when Fanny slapped him on the arm. "Stoopid green boy." she mumbled. "I made it in my lab. It took me about a year to make her. I used my own skin to draft her skin. I found a brain, just you know lying on it's own…" I began, when Nigel interrupted me. "What do you mean used your own skin?" he asked, while Rachael murmured something under her breath. "Don't you mean steal…" she whispered. I heard her nonetheless._

_"Well, I cut some of my skin off, and I used secret chemicals to make it bigger and bigger. Until one day it was a size of a body." I replied, as I smiled. They all showed me their disgusted faces. "Eww…" said Amy._

_"Well think it as a scab, except it gets bigger and bigger." suggested Fiona 2. They still sat quietly._

_"Anyway, I created her in my lab under my stairs. And she had been their ever since, until now of course." I said, with a sad face. "May Robot F rest in peace…" said Fiona 2._

_"Okay guys, I guess we can destroy Father's machine." began Nigel, when Arron interrupted him. "We can't, we all have to get home…" said Arron. "No we do not need to use that machine…" said Fiona 2. "Yeah, we could use mine.." I said, while holding it up. Everyone nodded, and we began to dismantle the machine, Father built._

_Chad and Sonny were the first ones to ask to go. I zapped them with a ray, and they soon disappeared. "Does it hurt?" asked Penelope. "Nope…" I replied. "Liar…" whispered Fiona 2. "Wait a minute guys…" began a girl with auburn hair. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" asked the girl with curly red hair. Everyone nodded._

_"I'm Fiona, or littlemissfg on fanfic." I said._

_"Fiona 2, her twin." said Fiona 2._

_"Amy, or xxAMYxx on fanfic." said Amy._

_"Justin, or WallabeeWannabe." Justin 1 said._

_"His twin." replied Justin 2._

_"Arron." said Arron, blankly._

_"Michele, or KNDNumbuh007." she said. (Can't be bothered with saids and replies)_

_"Rachel, or Rachpop15."_

_"Penelope, or PenelopePotter28."_

_"Polly or 6flapjacks."_

_"Vada or ReallyBigHat."_

_"Jayde or yougotburned."_

_"Marie or KNDNumbuh0.6."_

_"Hannah or Sox Shoes and Amilia."_

_"Danika or Dynamite girl."_

_"Violet or Numbuh 9."_

_"Holy, or LarkThatSingsAtDawn or Numbuh 12."_

_"Bella Thorn." said the girl with black long ringlets._

_"Shelby Banks or SecretKeeper06." said the girl with auburn hair._

_"Sarah Erin or CodeLyokoIsTheBest." said the girl with red hair._

_"Victoria or Sweetness Princess." said the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Ai or Numbuh A." said Ai, as she saluted. Nigel was about to open his mouth, when Marie stopped him. "We all know the KND." she said, before he even began the sentence. He nodded and smiled._

_"I'm Beast Boy or Garfield Logan." said B.B. "You know, I find you cute, when you look older and have stubble." said Fiona 2. "I find you hot, when I saw the pictures of you on Deviantart." I said, as some drops of salvia fell from my mouth._

_"Okay... Would anyone like to come and help me find Raven?" asked B.B, as he turned into a dog. He gave us all the puppy dog eyes. "Sure." I said, as Fiona 2 nodded. "Great, do any of you wanna come with us?…" asked B.B…._

I had on a pink top, and denim jeans, with my navy converses. Fiona 2 was wearing her black converses, with black leggings, and a long pink top, that stop over her butt. We both had our short brown hair down, and we had greenish blue eyes.

"We'll help you.." volunteered Danika, while Violet look a bit pissed off. "I wanted to go home…" she grumbled underneath her breath.

Danika had black hair, with a blue streak, with dark brown eyes. She was wearing her dark blue top, with gold roses on it, with blue shorts, and boots.

Violet had waist length blonde hair, with brown eyes, also who can forget the brown cat ears and brown tail. She had on her black leather jacket, with a white top underneath, also with faded blue jeans and trainers.

"Any of you?" asked Beast boy. "We'll come along too.." said Justin, while Justin 2, Both Justins were wearing a black and silver wind breaker jacket, it's like a rain coat, only thinner and with no hoodie, with black denim jeans, and a white t-shirt. They both had tanned skin, browny black hair, and they wear glasses.

Arron and Amy nodded their heads. Fiona 2 squealed, she was going to spend time with her boyfriend. Arron had on a grey hoodie, with a blue bit near the hood. He also wore denim jeans, and white sneakers. He has sort of ginger hair, blue eyes, and he's a bit tall. (only like 2 inches taller than me) And Amy had blonde hair, with sort of really light blonde highlights. She was wearing her denim shorts, her famous purple striped knee-high socks, with white shoes. She also had on a Chemical Romance top.

"What about yous?" I asked. "I'll come.." said Victoria, while smiling. Victoria was wearing her pink skirt, with a top, also with a red cardigan, and white dolly shoes. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry, I need to go home. My parents are probably going hectic at the moment.." said Michele, and Hannah nodded.

Michele had on her favourite t-shirt (That had on it: I heart Australians) also her blue jean shorts, with black dolly shoes. She had emerald green eyes, and brown hair. Hannah had black hair, with red streaks, and black eyes, plus olive skin. She wore mostly all black. (black t-shirt, black cropped trousers.) But her converses were bright neon colours.

"Okay, I'll send you twohome.. What about you five?" I asked. "We'll stay here… in case Father comes back." replied Rachel, while Sarah Erin, Shelby, Polly, and Vada got closer to Sector V. Rachel had brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue top, and denim jeans, with white sneakers. Sarah Erin had red curly hair. Her pale skin gleamed, as she was in the sun rays. She had blue eyes and wore white blouse, with black cardigan and dark blue skirt, also with black shoes. Shelby had curly auburn hair, and had bluish green eyes. She also wore her purple sweatshirt, blue jeans and her black sneakers. Polly had very dark brown hair, (looked almost black) that was long and wavy. She also had brown eyes, and wore a purple hoodie, with black sneakers, and denim jeans. Vada had blonde hair, blue eyes, and with her famous pink hoodie, white jeans and combat boots.

_Yeah.. So you will… you just want to hang around with the KND._ "Okay.. What about the rest of you?" asked Fiona 2. "We'll come along with you." replied Jayde, while Penelope, Bella, Marie and Holly smiled and nodded. Jayde had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white hello kitty shirt, a neon green skirt that goes about four inches above her knee, with white tights, and brown cowgirl boots.  
>Penelope had light brown hair, blue eyes, that were covered with silver-rimmed glasses with a purple butterfly jewel on the outer corner of the left lens and a pink flower jewel on the outer corner of the right. She wore a shirt that looks like a pink tee with a purple jacket with some jeans. She also had on black sneakers with beads on them.<br>Bella had long black bouncy, soft ringlet curls past her shoulders, and sparkly bright blue eyes, with petite features. She also wore a white tank top, skinny jeans, white converse, and silver hoop earrings.  
>Holly had semi-pale coloured skin, dyed snowy white hair with sky blue tips. Also sky blue eyes too. She was wearing a sky blue hoodie with a white and dark blue striped scarf. Dark blue skinny jeans with white Nikes.<br>Marie had red hair, and had blue eyes, that were covered with black sunglasses. She wore a Greenish shirt, with blue jeans that had ripples, and brown cowgirl boots.

**Ok I just picked people to go home, and stay, and come with us. If you don't want to be in it, I'll make you go home or mysteriously disappear… since no one commented on the story…**

"What about yous?" asked Beast boy, while looking towards the KND operatives. "We'll stay here, since we have a duty to look after our fellow kids." replied Numbuh 362, while saluting. Beast boy nodded is head. His ear sort of drooped down. "It's okay, Beast boy.. Fiona knows some people, who can join us." suggested Justin. "I do?" I asked, while thinking back to all of my friends. Justin then nodded. I thought very deeply.

Then it hut me, like a ton of bricks.

"Ah!" I shouted, which made a few jumped. I quickly ran towards Fiona 2. She looked at me with a puzzled look. I then ran threw her pockets, and took out her pink cell phone. I punched in some numbers, and held it to my ear.

"Hey, Romana… Yes, it's code 2449. Yes, I'll send a link to you.. Can't wait to see you." I said, into the phone. I closed the phone, while everyone stared at me. There was complete silence. I then turned towards Nigel. "Sorry, that's all I know.. ." I said. Nigel then looked down at the ground. Who could he ask... Then a little light-bulb pooped above his head. I swear for a minute there, I thought I heard a ding.

Numbuh 1, also took out his cell-phone. He's such a copy-cat. "Hey, Ava… Yeah code 77. On planet Earth.. KND world." he said. I heard a little murmur from the phone. He then closed it. Now there was complete silence... Until...

"You're both brilliant Fiona and Nigel, thanks for asking more people." said a very cute Beast boy. "Anything for you.." I replied, while smiling. Nigel simply nodded.  
>"Hey, I need to contact the teen titans." said Beast boy. He got out his communicator, and pressed a button. Immediately Robin answered.<br>"Beast boy, where've you been? And where's Raven?" asked Robin, while Cyborg and Starfire tried to see their friend on the screen.  
>"She's been kidnap, but look we need your help could you come here?" asked B.B. "Whose we?" questioned Robin, as his left eyebrow was raised. Fiona 2 quickly ran and grabbed the communicator. "Hiya, I'm Fiona 2, and I'll stay with you forever…" she said, while laughing. I grabbed it off her, before she could say anything else. "Hey, Robin. Sorry about that, she's a bit… loony." I replied. "Emm.. Do we know you?" asked Cyborg. "Em.. No but we know you…" I began, when B.B took it out of my hand. "Anyway.. Fiona will send a link to you, and you will be transported here." replied B.B, while ending the conversation.<p>

After sending the link, immediately the Teen titans appeared, and a girl. She had on cropped denim trousers, a white top that had a white bunny on it, and white dolly shoes. She had curly brown hair, with brown eyes. She looked about 10. "TEEN TITANS!" screamed the crazy teen titans fans. I might of.. Shouted… but I swear I did it in the heat of the moment.. (O.o) _do you believe me?.._

A large spaceship crashed outside the mansion. A girl with pure white skin, with big, long ears, purple eyes; and black hair which was in a ponytail, came running in. "Numbuh 1, I'm here.." she said breathlessly. "Hey, Ava." Rachel smiled. The alien was wearing a purple dress, and black sandals.

I gathered everyone who was going into a tight circle. Fiona 2 got my remote, and sent everyone who wanted to go, home. "I'll bring you back later.. We'll have a party, once we beat the shit out of Father.." whispered Fiona 2, to everyone who she zapped. She then entered out circle. "Okay, to let you know, this is Romana, and we're here to save Raven." I said, while acting serious. "And this is Ava." said Nigel, while nodding his head towards Ava. I smiled and shook her hand, so did Fiona 2. (Probably coping me)

"Raven has been taken by Father. And will be saved by us. But we have to go to different worlds, to save her…" I stated, while crossing my arms. All of the KND, and the people who wanted to stay there, left with them to their tree house.

"How do you know where he has taken her?" asked Robin, while crossing his arms over his chest. "Well.." I began, when I found Father's plans, next beside the machine. "Sometimes he's really smart, and sometimes he's stupid." I said, while laughing.

_**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? Anyway sorry for not updating in ages. I hope Sweetness Ninja, can forgive me ;) anyway pleaseee review, or this will like be deleted, if I don't get enough reviews… so yeah review =]**_

_Oh no I'm acting like Sox Shoes And Amilia now. ;)_

_**From Littlemissfg x**_


	2. A New World

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New World**_

A large pink portal appeared in front of us, when I pressed a button on my remote. Everyone stared up at it. We all jumped inside of it at the same time.

As we whizzed through the portal, we stared at the strange images we saw. A ball of yarn, which was a shade of dark green, and also a weird looking chicken. A loud thump was heard, and we all fell on a patch of soft green grass.  
>"Where the hell are we?" Fiona 2 asked. I chuckled. I stared at my surroundings… Beside the group was a small lake, that looked to be at ankle deep. Beside that there was about two trees, and a small sort of cliff, that held a waterfall, which was flowing into a river.<br>"Hey.. Isn't that a… dragon?" asked Justin 2. We all turned towards where he was pointing. _Well call me Dolly, there is a dragon_. A purple one. It was small, and it was collecting multi-coloured crystals. Where have I seen that before?… It felt familiar.

"Excuse me!" Fiona 2 shouted, I gave her a disapproval stare. "Yes?" replied the dragon.  
><em>Holy crud! <em>"I don't believe it!" I screamed. I practically ran and attacked the poor dragon. "Fiona!" shouted Danika, she ran and dragged me off the dragon. "Are you.. Spyro by any chance?" questioned Beast boy, while he had the same look in his eyes as mine… Desire… Craziness…

"Yes.. Who want's to know?" the dragon asked. Both Fiona 2 and I squealed, we basically love this damn creature. "I love you!" I shouted, as I blushed. Fiona 2 giggled, as her boyfriend got a little bit jealous. "Guys we're on a mission here!" commanded Robin. Everyone immediately went back to their serious faces. "Okay.. Spyro have you seen a man…-" began Robin, when he looked a bit confused. "Em.. I don't know what the guy looks like.." began Robin. "I'll do it!" I demanded. "Have you seen a man in a black cloak thingy which sticks to his skin, with a mirror?" "Yes.. He just headed in that direction.." replied Spyro, as he pointed towards the right. I nodded.  
>The group followed me, as I left the dragon.. Sadly..<p>

We came round a bend, and saw a large pool. I sighed. I was going to go into the water, with my dry clothes. I stared into the clear blue water… Nothing was under there except.. A dragon egg.  
>"Where could he be?" asked Justin, as he stared around the place. He sighed, when he saw his twin staring at something. "What is it?" questioned Fiona 2, when she noticed her boyfriend too. "I see something black over there." he replied, while pointing on a small cliff. We all ran towards it.<p>

"Nothing is up here." said Robin blankly. "Just this weird looking rock thingy…" said Victoria, as she pointed towards the ground. It looked like a purple crystal, or something like that. "Dude where could he be.." said Beast boy. He stared about the place. "Beast boy, change into a dog, and sniff him out." suggested Justin. Beast boy changed into a green greyhound, and quickly sniffed about the place.

"Woof!" barked Beast boy, he pointed his nose towards a white portal. "What's in there?" asked Bella, she and Holly gulped. "Well then you can go first." said Ai, as she and Violet pushed the two girls in. They both screamed, while zooming away in the portal. "AI!" I screamed. "VIOLET!" shouted Danika. Both girls shrugged their shoulders, while jumping in the portal, themselves. "Just wait until I get my hands on you.." I said out loud, while Danika, Ava, the Teen Titans, Victoria, Jayde, Arron, Amy and Romana jumped into the portal. "Ladies first." smiled Justin 2. Both my twin and I grinned, while we jumped into the portal.

I swirled around in a pool of blue. I couldn't see anyone.. Not even Fiona 2.  
>I was flying weightless in air, when I suddenly collided with the ground. "Ow." I winced. As I stood up, Fiona 2 and her boyfriend fell on top of me. "Thanks." I growled. The other Justin helped me up, as his twin helped up his girlfriend.<p>

I dusted off my clothes, and stared up at the sky. It was a pale blue. "Where are we?" asked Bella. I turned and stared at the wonderful new world we were in. There was lots of cliffs and patches of green grass. It was sort of like the world before.. Except there were little huts, and mountain trees.

"We're still in Spyro's world.. But I can't remember which world this is.." said Beast boy, when he changed back to his normal self. "Hmmm…" I began, when a large thud alerted us.

All of us turned around to the thing that was behind us.

"Good day mate." said the thing. I stared at it. "It's…" I began, when Fiona 2 finished my sentence. "SHELIA!" she screamed. The poor kangaroo almost died from a fright. "Cricky, you almost broke my ear drums.." said Sheila, as she put her finger in her ear. "Sorry." said Fiona 2 quietly.  
>"So what can I do for you?" Sheila asked nicely, while leaning on a mountain pine tree. "Well-.." Robin started, when a loud bang was heard above us. Sheila immediately held up her paw. She then hid in the shadows.<br>"Everyone down!" she shouted, when a large green creature stormed towards us. "What the fuc-" began Fiona 2, when she was hit from behind by a black light. "Seriously is everyone gonna hit me, when I'm about to shout fuc-.." she began again, when Justin 2 pushed her out of the way. A large boulder had fell in the place, where she once stood. She stared shocked at the spot.

"Teen Titans Go!" shouted Robin. All of the titans attacked the green creature. The creature looked a bit like a bull crossed with a weird looking cat. "Okay guys, find out who's hitting us.." commanded Ai. Violet nodded, so did Ava. Both of them got out their weapons, and started to fire at will. But the black light kept firing at us. Bella, Holly, and Romana climbed up the cliff, to see if their was anyone up there. I looked at my special belt that was around my waist. I pressed a button, and a raff, a yellow rubber ducky and lots more random things fell to the ground. "What are you doing?" asked Justin. "I'm looking for something.." I replied.

I almost gave up hope, until I found my thing I was looking for. A pair of binoculars. "Let's see where our gun's man is.." I said, while peering through the binoculars. I stared up at the cliffs, and then around the huts. I then found something very interesting…

There standing with a red and black cannon was Father…

The teen titans, Ava, Ai, Shelia and Violet were all fighting the creature. Bella, Holly and Romana found two scared Billy goats. "Shheila…" said one of them, as four bulls rammed into his house. "Stop that!" shouted the other one, but they didn't listen.  
>The girls began to hit the bulls, with anything they had. Rocks,…. mustard guns,… sticks. "Can we get some help here!" shouted Bella. Amy nodded, and both her, and Arron tried to get the bulls away.<br>"Em should we help them?" questioned Justin, while tapping my arm. I shook my head. "We need to get Father." I said. I took out a small circular gun. Surprisingly it wasn't pink, it was black. I fired a green shot, at Father. He almost died of fright, when it touched his head. (This happened as soon as the girls and one boy had taken out all of the bulls.) He winced in pain. "What the heck!" he screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"THAT'S HIM!" screamed Beast boy. He pointed towards Father. Robin hut the creature, for the last time. His temper was very limited. The creature cried, as it dissolved into black ash. Everyone immediately ran towards Father. (Except from Justins, Me and Fiona. And the Billy goats). "Oh crap!" he shouted, as he placed a hand on his forehead. He began pressing a square button on a remote. The button was blue. "Work you damn thing!" he screamed.  
>Violet had her paws out. She scratched his leg, while he jumped into a orange portal that appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Get him before-.." began Ava, when the portal closed up. "Before the portal closes.." she said. Everyone placed their butts down on a patch of green grass. Sheila who had just checked up on the Billy goats (who were only scared, and not harmed) appeared beside everyone. "Are you alright?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Who is that fellow anyway?" she questioned us. "He's Father, he has kidnapped our friend." said Fiona 2. Beast boy flinched his fists into a ball.  
>"Well thank you for saving Billy Bob, and Billy Billy Bob." she said, while grinning. A few of us returned the smiles, but we all had the same thought in our heads. <em>We had to get Raven back!<em>

_**Holy crap!1 ok lots of things happened. **_

_**1. I had Author's block. **_

_**2. I couldn't think of anything! **_

_**3. I have started school! **_

_**4. I have a boyfriend, and more friends! **_

_**5. Something has happened about an hour ago, and if it had never happened, I don't think you would have gotten this chapter to look at =]**_

_**Soooo love you all, and bye xxx**_

_**From Littlemissfg x**_


	3. The realm of Duka

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Realm of Duka**_

I closed my greenish blue, with a bit of brown eyes. I breathed in the fresh air. As I placed my head on the soft light air, a loud bang awoke me from my sleep. "WAKE UP!" screamed Fiona 2. She was holding a saucepan and a wooden spoon. "What is it!" I cried, as I yawned, from my short sleep. I was lying on soft green grass, and a large oak tree stood beside me. "The portal doesn't take that long.. You didn't need to go to sleep.." suggested Fiona 2, as she shook her head. "Well sorry for being tired.." I stated, as I huffily crossed my arms.

"Guys.. We found something…" said Victoria, as she ushered us to follow her. We stood up from the grass, and quickly walked towards the girl. We all stared in amazement, at the large train station.

Noise, and crowds irrupted from the platforms. Hissing and black smoke came from the trains' chimneys. "I wonder where the trains go…" wondered Danika. I nodded my head, in speechless. The whole place seemed quiet, and calm.. Yet busy and noisy at the same time.. This place is seriously messing me up.

"Let's go investigate.." suggested Robin, as Starfire smiled. Cyborg nodded his head, and began to type into his arm. Beast boy turned back into his green hound-dog and began to sniff for Raven. Ava, Ai and Violet left the group, to investigate the station. A few people lay on the grass. We were all tired.

"Guys!" shouted Cyborg. We all immediately stood up from the ground, and ran towards him. "I've found Father.." he said, while tapping his arm. "Yes, friend Cyborg.. Where is Father?" asked Starfire excitedly. "Well.. According to my scan, he is-.." began Cyborg, when Violet interrupted him. She ran to them, from the station. "Father has gotten onto a train, called the Smile Express." she said, as Cyborg sulked. He muttered underneath his breath. Something about.. Interrupting girl or something.. "Well, then.. Let's go.." said Beast boy, when he changed back into his normal form. We all ran down to the platforms.

"So.. Violet where exactly is the Smile Express?" asked Robin, while standing next beside a random train. "Emm.. I can't remember.. We just need to look for Ai…-.." she began, when she forgot the cute alien's name. "It's Ava.." I said, while shaking my head. "Yeah her.. Well we need to find them, cause they're on the train…" Violet said, as she stared around the place.

A fat train guard waved his hand, at a scarlet red train. A loud whistle was heard. "C'mon, we need to find that-.." I began, when I noticed Ava, and Ai waving their hands, in front of a compartment, near the red train. "Hey, there they are." stated Amy, when Arron grinned. Thanks for interrupting me, Amy. "Let's go!" instructed Robin, as we ran towards them.

"Guys, Father is on this train…but we don't know where." commented Ava, as she motioned her head to the train. "Well then, lets get him!" demanded Jayde, as she walked onto the train. All of us followed suit.

We walked down the long corridors, finding lots of empty compartments. "I feel like, I'm in the Hogwarts Express…" stated Danika, while I nodded my head. "Why does this seem familiar?" questioned Arron. I shrugged my shoulders, while we continue to walk down the corridor. "Where is Father!" said Justin, as Beast Boy changed into a dog again. "Follow Grass stain." replied Cyborg, while casually getting his cannon out from his arm. Beast Boy ran in front of everyone. He began to bark, when he got to the last carriage. Beast Boy stood outside the last compartment. "He's in here, guys." said Robin, while pointing to the compartment. Violet held her claws up. Ava help up a green gun, while everyone else held up their fists. "Father we got you cornered!" shouted Justin 2, while Violet banged the door opened.

But no one was inside. Just an empty plastic cup, of once coffee, and a newspaper. Where did he go?" asked Arron. Beast Boy and the rest of us held shock ridden faces. "Guys, my tracker says he was here.. Like three seconds ago.." stated Cyborg, as he looked at his arm. "Damnit, we just missed him!" I said, as I banged my fist into the wall. Just then the whole train shook, and everyone immediately looked at me. "That wasn't me!" I said, defensive. A loud crash was heard from a nearby window, and three little dwarf-looking creatures charged in. Fiona 2 immediately burst into laughter. I glared at her. "What's so funny?" I asked, when the dwarf things grabbed a nearby serving trolley. They then jumped on top of it, and rode it down the corridor. "They remind me of Red Caps." she replied. I face-palmed myself. "I remember now!" said Arron, while staring at me. "What?" I asked. "We're in the realm of Duka.. And they're Goblesmurfs." he replied, as he pointed towards the dwarves. They flew down the corridor, and landed on top of us. They began to jump up and down. One of them even bit my right arm. "GET AWAY!" I screamed, while Ava fired at them. The one who bit me, turned into ice. "Titans Go!" shouted Robin, as four of them attacked the remaining two.

Both knocked out, the team smiled, and heaved a sigh of relief. Soon the Goblesmurfs friends joined us. "Where are they all coming from?" questioned Holly, while dodging a really ugly one. "I don't know.." Amy replied, as she kicked one in the gut. We all ran up the carriages, while being chased by Goblesmurfs. "Why won't they die!" screamed Victoria, as Cyborg and Starfire fired at them. "We need help!" shouted Justin 2. At that moment a guy, with a fur coat smashed threw the window. He then fired and attacked the dwarf creatures.

"Who's that?" questioned Beast Boy. "Eskimo Man!" was all Arron said. I blushed, when I remembered the teenaged boy, in the fur coat. Tanned skin, black hair, blue eyes, some freckles with a muscular body to top is all off. Aw.. Just heaven…

"Are you okay?" asked the boy. "Yeah, we're okay Dan." said Arron, while I blushed. "Oh, hey Arron." smiled Dan, while Arron returned the smile. "How's your little sister?" asked Fiona 2. "She's fine.. Still a pain in the butt as ever.." he replied, as I laughed. He then turned towards me, and flashed his amazing smile. "Hey Fiona." he said. I blushed even more. Amy began to laugh, as Justin awkwardly shuffled away. "Where are the passengers?" asked a very serious Robin. "It's the Smile Express. Once it passes the Moonlight City, there's no turning back. Most of the passengers get off at the stop, before this one." Dan replied. He showed his pearly white teeth. I almost fainted.

I giggled, while everyone stared at me. "Where is this going anyway?" asked Justin, awkwardly. "The Snow Queen's kingdom, Droy." he said. I then snapped out of my trance. "The queen is still ruling?" I asked, with anger. "Sadly yes, but she is dying. Her daughter Fiz will soon be Queen." Dan said. I nodded my head, while going back into a trance. "How's the Ice Wizard?" asked Arron, with hope in his eyes. "Jerry.. He's fine… a little bit wounded from his last battle with the Queen." Dan calmly stated. "C'mon, we need to go." Arron insisted, as he took my hand, and dragged me up the corridor. "Arron, we have a ride…" said Dan, as he grinned. Arron stopped mid-way, he then dragged me back the other way. "Why didn't you say!" demanded Arron, while huffily crossing his arms over his chest. I lay face-down on the floor. "Can I get some help please." I mumbled, as my hair stuck up.

"Sure." said Dan, while he grabbed my hand. Justin harshly slapped Dan's hand away. "No.. I got you." he said, while pulling me up from behind. "Thank you." I replied, as my cheeks turned light red. "No problem." smiled Justin. I returned the smile.

Dan stood beside an open window, and began to whistle. Immediately two sleighs, pulled by Lava Seals, came near the train. "Everyone jump." commanded Dan. Ava, and Ai were first to jump out, then it was the Titans, then Romana, Jayde and Holly. The it was Bella, Arron and Penelope. After them it was Victoria, Danika and Amy. "C'mon Fiona!" shouted Justin 2, as he gripped Fiona 2's hand. "No! I'm scared!" I shouted, while grabbing onto a pole. "C'mon, you Scaredy Cat!" shouted Fiona 2. "No!" I screamed, Fiona 2 shrugged her shoulders. She then jumped out of the window with her boyfriend. Violet waved goodbye to me, then jumped herself. "Fiona, I'm here for you." said a calm Justin. I stared up at Justin, I smiled as he smiled back.

A loud bang came form behind us, which made me jump. Some of the Goblesmurfs, had awoken up from their sleep. "Time to go!" shouted Dan, while he picked me up from behind. "Dan! Put me down!" I screamed, while slapping his back. "You're still feisty, as I remembered…" he grinned. I blushed brightly, as we jumped out the window. Justin was right behind us. "Marge, get us out of here." shouted Dan, as his best friend, pulled harder on the reins, to make the Lava Seals go faster.

"Dan, is the Doom Patrol Express still running?" questioned Fiona 2, as she cuddled into her boyfriend. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Me and my comrades tried to blow it up, but some how they knew our plan, and stopped it." replied Dan. "What is the Doom Patrol Express, friend Eskimo Man?" asked Starfire. "You don't need to call me that… It's only a nick-name.." he said, as he glared at Arron. Arron smirked. "Anyway, the Doom Patrol Express, is run by an secret organization, called the H.I.G.H -B.R.E.E.D.S, which consists of eight members, who control everyone in that group." said Dan. "No one knows who they are, and what their name stands for.." said Marge. She gave a small smile towards me. I awkwardly smiled back.

The sleighs began to slow down. A large old tree stood right in front of us. A small cottage house sat on the right of the tree. On the other side, a tall plant, which almost reached the same height as the tree, stood lonely by itself in a flowerpot. "This is the mysterious Plant, which will bring good luck, and make wishes come true, if it is touched." Dan's brother, Mike said. He was driving the other sleigh. Everyone stared up at the plant. I think we should take a little tour…

Dan saw our stares, he smirked evilly. "Too bad it's guarded by Goblesmurfs, who live in that cave." stated Dan, as he pointed towards the tall cliff, in the background. "And don't forget the dark fairies and the Great Doxy live next door to it." chuckled Mike, when he saw our faces. We all stared towards the tree, with it's fairies' houses dangling from it's branches, and the cottage that was standing beside it.

The sleighs took up speed, until they got to a tunnel. "I forgot to ask, why are you using Lava Seals?" questioned Arron. "Because the Polar Bears are on holiday, they couldn't handle the stress." said Marge, as she held in her anger.

"Everyone be quiet." commanded Dan, while the Sleighs entered the tunnel. Everyone remained silent, until Arron sneezed. "Sorry." he whispered, when a pair of teeth came out of the darkness, and bit his left leg. "Ah!" he screamed, while everyone was shocked. "Gary, leave him alone!" shouted Mike, while firing at a pair of eyes. "But he tastes so nice… Plus he woke me from my sleep!" demanded the creature. The creature then ate one of the Lava Seals. Now we only got three on one sleigh, and four on the other. Violet held up her claws. "Touch another seal, and it's the last thing you do!" she shouted, while Amy and I tried to stopped the bleeding in Arron's leg. The sleighs rode faster threw the never ending tunnel, the creature still followed.

"What is that thing?" screamed Bella. "It's a troll!" shouted Dan, threw the noise of the sleighs. I stared at him, disbelieving at what he just said. I searched my small black bag, that was around my shoulder.

I found what I was looking for.. A lighter. I ran to the back of the sleigh. I then pressed the lighter, while spraying deodorant. "Fiona, don't!" shouted Marge, but it was too late.

The tunnel lit up, with flames. Gary cried in pain, as his foot caught on fire. "He'll come after you now!" shouted Marge, while giving the reins to Dan. "He'll come after us as well!" she shouted, as she slapped my face. Fiona 2 jumped from the other sleigh, into the sleigh we were in.

I sat, with my hand on my cheek. Tears began to build up in my eyes. "Don't you dare hit Fiona! So what if he comes after you! You got a bloody army for crying out loud. He's only got himself, while you have Lava penguins, Lava Seals, Polar Bears, Snow Rabbits and even your own people! So stop complaining!" Fiona 2 screamed.

I stared at Fiona 2, with love in my eyes. She really does care about me.. And to think I thought she hated me.. Marge quietly sat back down, at the reins. Fiona 2 smugly jumped onto the other sleigh, and sat with Justin 2. Everyone were silent for a couple minutes.

Robin awkwardly cleared his throat. "Where are we going?" he asked. "We're going to Devlin… In other words my home." said Dan. Starfire squealed. "We get to see, friend Dan's home plant." she said, as Dan scratched his head. "Yeah.. My home _planet_." he said.

The sleighs trekked onto a white sheet of snow. The site before us, looked like a winter wonderland. The seals began to slide smoothly, and happily along the ice and snow.

I gazed at the wonderful.. No _beautiful _sites in front of me. I turned my head to the right. I gasped with shock. "What?" asked Justin, worriedly. "There's the Snow Queen's castle." I replied, while pointing towards the castle in the distance. From where I was sitting, I could see a maze, which were made up of hedges. Beside it, was a sculpture, which had clear blue water pouring from it. And behind that was the castle itself. It looked lovely, with it's pure white walls, and light brown windows. It also had a dark grey wooden door, and a green flag stuck on top of a pillar, at the top. "I wonder how many rooms there are?" asked Penelope, as I thought the same thing.

I shivered, as the sleigh crossed a light grey bridge. The bridge lay over cold Lava water. "Welcome to Devlin." said Dan. I began to uncontrollably shake, as we got off the sleighs. Mike helped Arron down, since he couldn't feel his leg. "Welcome." said a Lava penguin. He grinned when he saw everyone's reactions. "It talked!" Victoria said. "I do have a name you know…" he replied. "Everyone this is Fern." said Dan, as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, I was going to say that." Fern replied. I giggled, at Fern, as he bowed his head. "Hello fair Lady." he said to Jayde, while kissing her hand. She awkwardly smiled. "Fern!" shouted another Lava Penguin. She snatched Fern away from Jayde. She then slapped his face, with her flipper. "I'm your wife, not her!" she screamed. Fern guiltily looked down at the ground. "Hey, Sandra." waved Arron. Sandra then turned from a mean wicked queen, to a graceful princess. "Hello Arron." she waved, as she smiled. Just then Bella, the Snow Rabbit strolled towards us. I almost died with joy. "BELLA!" I screamed. The human Bella stared at me.. I began to chase the poor rabbit. "Who are you?" she asked, while I still chased her. Her mother Clare, walked towards us, with a basket full of carrots.

"CLARE!" Fiona 2, Arron and I shouted. We all attacked her with a big bear hug. "Fionas.. Arron. How nice to see you.." she said, while standing up again. "Sorry." we all said, when we stood up from the icy ground. "Mum, who are these people?" asked Bella, the rabbit. "You won't remember them.. But they saved you from a Goblesmurf, when you were little." replied Clare. We all smiled.

I casually stared around the place, trying to find that special Igloo. But somehow I felt dizzy, ad the next thing I knew I collapsed… All I remembered before that, was Amy screaming, and strong hands carrying me to a warm place….

_**THAT'S IT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ARRON! =] Okay, no one will know about this land, except from Arron and me. I began this world, about a year ago in History. My teacher wasn't in, so we had a boring teacher. I was so bored, that I got a piece of paper, and drew a igloo. I then drew an Eskimo, and the thing sort of started from there. Amy was busy doing her work, while Arron helped me with ideas and drew some Ice Indians. =] The next day, our teacher was still off sick, so we continued with our planning of the realm of Duka. **_

_**Please Review… Nicely.. I am unwell, and I don't want bad reviews to make me feel worst.. =P =) xx Bye xx**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	4. The Midnight Brawl

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Midnight Brawl **_

I awoke with warm heat on my left side of my cheek. I stared at the icy ceiling above me… A cold breeze whizzed through my hair. I stared at the open fire, that lay on the icy floor. I yawned, as I stretched. A low voice coughed under his breath. I almost died from shock, I didn't realised I was with someone else…

"Hello dear…" said the man. He was wearing a brown fur coat, and black snow boots. He also wore grey gloves, that matched his hair. "… Is that you Grandpa?" I asked, while blinking twice… "Yes, my dear." he smiled. His cheeks turned a rosy colour, while placing a warn mug, beside me. I gleefully smiled, while I hugged him. "I missed you." I squealed. He politely hugged back. A loud bang interrupted our moment.. Someone had fell over the pot near the fire.

"Is Fiona.. YOU'RE AWAKE?" shouted Arron. I grinned, as he showed me his cheeky smile. Amy soon followed closely behind, as well as Fiona 2 and Justin. They all smiled and hugged me. I felt so warm.. And loved.

A wrinkled woman, walked into the little igloo we were in. She grinned, as she saw Arron and I. "Grandma!" I screamed, both Arron and I hugged her tight. "Hello, my dears." she laughed, as she tried to get out of our grip. "So is this your Grandma, and Grandpa?" asked Justin, when Justin 2 slowly walked in. "Em.. No that's what all the children call Khuram, and Jara." said Arron, as I hugged Khuram again. He gladly hugged me back.

I stood up from the warm straw bed. I yawned, as I placed on a pink coat. I then placed a pair of black boots, that were sitting in front of me. Arron had on his grey coat, Amy had on a blue coat, and Fiona had the same one as me.. Justins had on black coats. I placed my hands near the open fire. I didn't want to leave this safe, warm place… But I knew I had to leave.. Soon.

"JARA!" shouted a girl's voice. All of our heads turned to the entrance of the igloo. Everyone ran out to see the commotion.

The girl was wearing a sort of dirty, grey shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders. She also wore black skinny jeans, with a white scarf and black snow boots. She had lots of cuts on her arms, and little drips of blood was dripping from her mouth. She had her light purple hair in a tight pony-tail, which stopped at her shoulders. "What's wrong Peaches?" asked Jara, as Khuram held Jara's hand. "Elisa has been taken!" Peaches said, through breaths. Everyone in the village stared at her. "What!" shouted Dan. He dropped his wooden basket full of fish, and stared at the girl. "She was taken just now…" the girl whimpered. I was the only one who was brave enough to speak. "By who?" I questioned the girl. "The Ice Indians.." she said. The girl then ran into her big sister, Gale. She began to cry into her sister's orange coat.

"This means… war.." stated Khuram under his breath. Immediately lava seals, lava penguins, and snow rabbits stood beside Khuram. "Herald, get the army ready.. We attack at midnight…" commanded Khuram, as the snow rabbit saluted him. "We want to help to.." said Robin, while standing along side grandpa. "Sure, but you have to be prepared… Jara you know what to do…" Khuram said, while walking to another igloo. A small man hurriedly followed behind him. "Come children." she said, while everyone in our group went into the igloo. "We need to pray to the spirits.. And ask for guidance along our journey." Jara said, while she beckoned everyone to join into a circle. "It's a bit tight.." said Jayde, while squeezing beside Victoria, and Holly. Romana scooted beside Fiona 2, and Danika. Ai, Violet stood beside each other, as well as Ava, Bella and Penelope. Arron, Justin, and Amy stood beside me. The other Justin stood beside his girlfriend, and also beside the Teen Titans. "We must all join hands.. For the magic will not work…" stated Jara, while painting different coloured circles onto her face. She then painted blue and green lines onto all of our faces. We then all clasped our hands together, it really did look like a circle now…

"Now chant with me, children.. Ga-Chu.. Ga-Uh.. He-mah… Ga-Chu.. Blue." replied grandma. We all did as we told. We chanted the mysterious words, while she blew yellow powder into the open fire. "Great spirits, help us defeat the mighty dragon, and it's master… Let us live through this battle.." she said. I began to shake.. Shivers spread up my spine.. We were going into battle.. Tonight…

Wait a minute… Did she say dragon?…

After the chanting, all of us exited the igloo, and got our armour ready. "How long until the battle?" asked Ava. "Em… not for another hour.." Dan replied, while he swung his silver sword. I ducked, as it almost hut my head. Dan blushed, while he scratched his head awkwardly. Arron and Amy began laughing, as I glared at them. "We better get some food… since we haven't eaten all day.." suggested Robin, while Cyborg pumped his fist in the air. "Booya!" he shouted. "Clare, and Sandra could you make us dinner please?" asked Dan sweetly. They both nodded their heads, as they strolled towards the large pot, that was over the open fire. "Does anyone have good ideas to pass the time?" asked Fiona 2, while playfully playing with her hair, as Justin 2 stared at her. "Nope.. Not really.." said Bella. "What about tag?" asked Holly. Everyone shook their heads. "Hide and seek?" asked Penelope. "We can't really hide… Since there's only igloos, and snow." replied Violet, while she clapped her hands together, as she tried to warm her hands up. "Oh my God!" I said. Everyone stared at me. "We have our coats on, while everyone else is freezing!" I shouted. Dan almost fainted.. Where was he going to find about twenty five coats, and boots for twenty five people?.. "I don't know if we got enough-.." Dan began, when Fern waddled towards the group. "Dan!" he shouted, as he slipped on the snow. I placed my hand over my mouth.. I silently giggled.

"What is it?" Dan asked. "A train full of coats and boots, have crashed near the bridge." Fern said, with no breath left. Dan stared at him, as if he was God. "C'mon guys.." said Ai, while everyone followed her, and Fern. A couple of minutes later, everyone had different coloured coats, and boots. "What now?" asked Romana. "We could sing.." suggested Victoria. Everyone looked at each other.. It wasn't a really good time to sing.. "Oh! I got an idea.. Let's-.." began Beast boy, when I placed my hand over his mouth. "If you suggest Ghost stories one more time, I will seriously let the Lava Seals eat you!" I stated, as my eyes turned a shade of lemon yellow. "Okay.. Okay.. Sorry." he said, while stepping back from me. I gladly stood beside Dan again. "We could-.." began Danika, when Clare smiled at us all. "DINNER!" screeched Sandra. All of us were deaf for five minutes.

"Wow.. This smells nice!" said Violet, while tucking in, into a large bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Hmmm.. It also tastes nice.." mumbled Justin, threw a mouthful of soup. I nodded my head, as I began to lick my spoon. "More please!" screamed Fiona 2, when she was the first one to finish. "Pleaseeee more!" I also shouted. Clare happily put more in our bowls. Sandra on the other hand, gave us questionable looks.

I rubbed my belly, as I finished my last bowl. "I'm guessing you're stuffed?" laughed Amy, while she gave Sandra her bowl. "Yes.." I said, while I stood up from the log, that I had sat on. "Well obviously.. She ate about _eleven_ bowls of the soup!" Sandra stated, as she grabbed my bowl. "Well.. Fiona 2 had _twelve _bowls." chuckled Justin 2. I giggled, while Fiona 2 blushed. "I was hungry.." she said, while hiding her face.

The sky turned black, as quick as lightning. It had only been light like five minutes ago. "Troops!" shouted Khuram. Everyone turned towards him. He was wearing his brown coat, which had a long spear attached to his belt; that was on his black trousers. "We are going to the Snow Queen's castle.. It maybe dangerous.. But I would like to say that we are not doing this because we want to.. We are doing this because we have to, for the Queen has captured Elisa." he said, while Dan gripped his sword tighter. "Let us go men!" Dan shouted, while pulling his sword out, and cutting the air with it. All of the girls in our group angrily stared at him. He awkwardly laughed. "And girls.." he mumbled, as I giggled.

We all entered the sleighs, that were pulled by the seals. I sat beside Amy, Arron, Fiona 2 and Ai. The Justins, Danika, and Violet were in a sleigh with Khuram. Everyone was silent, as we glided threw the snow, and ice. The seals began to gather up speed, and soon we had left Devlin, and entered the Snow Queen's kingdom. Droy. The sleigh passed lots of snow, trees, and more snow. At one point, I think we passed the Ice Wizard's house… which float in mid-air.

"Everyone get ready." commanded Khuram. The sleighs stopped near the Snow Queen's castle. Ice Indians, blind spiders, and guards stood in the snow, waiting for us. "We command to see your Queen!" shouted Dan, at the guards. The Indians stared at each other, as if to say what is this guy talking about. The guards on the other hand pulled out their spears and swords. "No one is allowed to see the Queen!" shouted one guard. "Not if your sister has been captive…" began Dan, when we all ambushed the guards, Ice Indians, and blind spiders. "SAVE THE QUEEN!" screamed another guard.

Shouting, banging, and clashing were heard in the Kingdom of Droy. I dodged an attack from a blind spider. It obviously wants to die… I grabbed a long metal pole, and began whacking it over it's head. "Ow.." it said. I almost screamed my lungs out. "FIONA 2!" I shouted, while running in the opposite direction. "What?" she shouted, as she helped Ai with the Ice Indians. "Blind Spiders can talk!" I screamed, as I hid behind her. "Well nearly everything in this realm can talk.. I'm not surprised if a tree began talking…" she replied. The blind spider from earlier, began chasing the two of us. "Why did you have to let that thing chase _me_!" shouted Fiona 2, while her and I dodged people fighting. "I dunno.. I needed help to get _away_ from it!" I screamed back. The spider began to randomly spit webs at our heads, but luckily we kept ducking. "That thing is deadly.. Even though it's blind.." Fiona 2 stated. We both jumped over a fallen tree. But by accident… I fell face first into the snow. "Fiona get up!" Fiona 2 screamed. She tried to pull me up, but I couldn't move.. "Ah!" she screamed, as she threw her arms in the air. By now the spider was closely behind us.. Practically nearly on top of us. "I got you now!" it shouted. I tried to wiggle myself out of the snow, but I still laid still. "Fiona!" shouted Arron. He suddenly jumped in with a spear. I lifted my head, and watched as Arron killed the beast. "Why didn't you get up!" he shouted, as he helped me up. "Sorry.. I couldn't move.." I blushed. He merely rolled his eyes, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Pssst.. Fiona.." whispered a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around, and no one was there. "Hey Fiona 2-.." I began, when I noticed she wasn't there. I rolled my eyes, as I stared down at the ground. That's when I noticed a mirror that resembled to Raven's…

"Raven.." I whispered. "Yes.." replied Raven. I lifted the mirror, which was lying in the cold snow. "Where's Father?" I asked. "He's away talking to the Queen, he'll be back soon.." she said, as she looked from left to right. "How.. What is he planning?" I asked. "He's trying to get the Queen to sign over the kingdom to him, instead of her daughter.." Raven replied. "But why?…" I questioned. "So he can take control over the KND by using the Goblesmurfs." she said. I stared at her. Father was going to kill innocent people, just so he can rule over kids… Now that's a bit over the line. "Raven.. Do you know where Elisa is?" I asked, while coming out of my trance. "Elisa…You mean the annoying girl that is stuck in the mirror like me?" she asked with annoyance, while a loud noise was heard from behind her. "Raven!" Elisa screamed. I laughed, as I stared at the ginger haired girl. She was wearing her usual baby pink coat, and her brown boots, that had little bobbles on them. She also had her hair up in pleats. Elisa gazed up at me threw her light blue eyes. "Hiya Fifi!" she said gleefully. I slapped my forehead… she's more annoying than me. "Okay, guys I'm gonna-.." I began, when I looked up and noticed Father walking my way. I quickly chucked the mirror in the snow, as I dived behind a nearby ditch. "Stupid Snobby Queen! Can't even give me her damn kingdom!" screeched Father, as he set himself on fire. "Well.. There's more kingdom, and places to go to…" he said mysteriously, while he opened a portal. "Stop Father!" I screamed. He stared at me. "I thought you died.." he said, while shakily pointing his finger at me. "Well you thought wrong!" I shouted. I made a grab for the mirror, but he snatched it out of my way. Beast boy who was fighting a couple miles away, saw everything that was happening. He bit the arm of the guard he was fighting, and then sprinted towards Father. "Isn't it the green little freak…" spat Father, while throwing fire balls at him. But everyone of them missed him.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Beast boy. Both Father and I stared scared towards the superhero. Everyone immediately stopped at what they were doing, even the enemies had stopped. They all turned towards our green friend. "GIVE RAVEN BACK!" he roared. "And who's going to make me.." said Father, while adding a evil laugh afterwards. "Fricking me!" Beast boy stated, as he changed into the Beast. Father's eyes nearly popped out. Beast boy launched himself at Father, and both of them fell into the portal. "Beast boy!" all of the good guys shouted. "You idiot!" I screamed, when the portal closed up. "Baka!" shouted Ai. "I agree." both Violet and Fiona 2 said. "We need to find out where they're going…" suggested Amy. "I already do.." stated Cyborg, while checking his arm.

"You got a tracker on him… dontcha?" asked Victoria. "Yip.. And they're heading towards a world called… wait a minute…" said Cyborg, as he confusingly staring at his arm. "It's a bunch of weird letters and numbers.. Probably alien-…" Cyborg said. Ava stared at his arm.. Her eyes grew big. "That's the planet of Steyer… The planet of Death…" she said. "And by the planet of death.. You mean?.." said Bella. "I mean no one comes back from that planet alive.. Nothing lives…" she said. We all gulped.

"Emm… guys we have a battle to be getting to-.." said Dan. I waved at him, without realising. "Okay." I shouted. We all began to fight with the bad guys once more, until the last one dropped down to the ground.

_**THAT IS IT!WOOPWOOP! Arron I hope you're happy :D anyway I hope this wasn't too short, it's 5 pages on word pad.. So I dunno how long that is on fanfic.. Anyway got to goo.. School in the morning right bye x**_

_**From Littlemissfg x**_


	5. Steyer the Death Planet

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Steyer the Death Planet**_

"_I hope to be seeing you soon, Fiona." smiled Dan. I stared up at him, I grinned and blushed. "Yes, I hope so to." I said, while I hugged him. Khuram was reasoning with the Snow Queen. I don't know how I was going to say goodbye to him. "C'mon Fiona, we need to go." beckoned Beast boy dramatically. I stared up at the Queen's castle, the snow, the trees, the cold. I was going to miss this… _

_Justin grabbed my arm, and I was sucked into the portal. I quickly waved at Dan, as the portal closed up. _

I opened my eyes. Everything was dark. No source of light, or warmth was felt or seen. My heart nearly skipped a beat, when I noticed a creepy glow from the distance. "Oh God, I'm dead…" I said, as I placed my hand on my forehead. "Don't be silly Fiona.." laughed Amy in the distance. I turned around, but I couldn't see anyone.

As I stared at the glow, everyone else (I think.. I couldn't see) did the same. "Hello…" said a mysterious voice in the shadows. I heard Holly yelp, as the voice got more stronger. "Who's there?" questioned Robin, as he got his weapon out. "Show yourself…" said Cyborg. "Do not be frightened.." said the voice. I could feel everyone's Goosebumps on their arms. "I do not mean harm.. I am only a servant to those who may need me." said the thing. "Okay.. Could you please turn on a light or something.." said Arron, as he leaned on Amy. She didn't really like that as you guessed. "Arron get off me.." she said irritated. She then pushed him lightly away from her. "Okay.." said the thing. The glow began to be brighter and brighter, and a small orange alien walked in front of us. "Aw.." said Penelope, and Polly. "I am Jabieko, the son of the Great Hydro." he said, while bowing his head. "Can we keep him." pleaded both Starfire and Beast boy. Robin stared at the alien. "You two he is not a thing.. He is a person now stop fighting over him.." said Danika. Both of them stared down at the ground. "Anyway he's mine." she said, while picking him up.

He was the size of her palm. He had three eyes (two dark blue, the other light blue) on his face, a small button nose, a antenna in shape of a cherry on top of his. He had the normal two arms, and two legs, but he had crazy black spiky hair. He also wore a sort of brown cloth. "Okay." said Robin, after having a long thought. "Yay!" shouted Starfire, Beast boy and Danika. "Jabieko, have you seen a tall human in a black cloak fire-proof protector which sticks to his skin, with a mirror?" asked Robin, as he stared down at the alien. "Yes, he has taken over my castle, he killed my father, and has taken control over the guards, with a mind-control." replied Jabieko. "Are you by any chance, the prince of this planet?" asked Starfire. Jabieko smiled, and nodded. "Okay, we have a crazy dude, with Raven and Elisa trapped in Raven's mirror, on this death planet, and he has taken over a castle, with an army behind him.. Anything else I've missed?" asked Beast boy. "Yes, and he also has a sort of portal devise." I said. Beast boy rolled his eyes. "Right take us to your castle, Jabieko." commanded Penelope. Jabieko nodded, and jumped off Danika's palm, and began to walk in front. Ava was behind everyone else, she never took her eyes off the little alien.

Everyone walked silently on the long path, that lead to Jabieko's Castle. The alien was quite fast, for the size he was. Everyone was silent, and staying on the dark rocky path, as it was foggy everywhere else. "How long is it, until we're there?.." asked Bella. "Not long." said the small alien. We continued to walk down hills, and pass scary looking trees, that had burnt patches on them.

"This land.. It looks dead.. What happened?" asked Starfire, sadly. "Well it was my Father, and from the help of another guy.. I can't remember his name.. It began with a S.." replied Jabieko. Robin stared at his He continued to sprint in front of everyone. Ana stared at the back of his head, with an angry look.

After ten minutes, we reached the castle. It looked dull, and sad. One of the walls had a gaping hole in it, and a few bricks were falling out of it. There was no flag hanging on flagpoles, or from the stone windows. It felt lonely, and dead.

"We're here." smiled Jabieko. "Well, this looks _not _depressing." stated Amy. I rolled my eyes at her.

As we entered the castle, the door slammed shut behind us, and made a loud noise. "Wow, I _never_ saw that coming.." said Violet sarcastically. I stared up at the ceiling. A few bats hung from there, with their beady red eyes. Next to the bats, there was a crystal chandelier, that looks like someone had set fire to it. "Home sweet home." smiled Jabieko. Chills spread down my spine, to the my feet. Something didn't feel right.

There was three doors all around the room. Jabieko pointed towards a door on the left. Penelope, Bella, Danika, Victoria and Holly went first. When they entered the room, Jabieko some how locked them in. "Jabieko what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy. "Nothing." smiled Jabieko. While he floated to another door. We all carefully walked near the door. "Ladies first." smiled Jabieko. Starfire, Ai, Amy, Jayde and Romana walked in. I was about to walk in, when he slammed the door. "Okay, what the fuck are you doing!" I screamed, a bit annoyed. "Nothing!" he shouted back. He then finally sprinted away and into the last door. "Get him!" shouted Ava, while everyone chased after him. When everyone entered the room, the door automatically slapped shut, and locked. A few guards stood in the room. They all glared at us, with their red eyes. All of them had battle scars on their bodies, and all had evil in their eyes. "Prince Jabieko, what are you doing back here!" shouted one of the guards, that stood beside a very large man, that had pale grey skin. He was wearing a golden crown, that had purple gems all over it. All were diamond shaped.

"I am here to take back my crown!" shouted Jabieko. He ran towards the guards, and took out a long black pole. It looked very familiar… "That's mine!" shouted Robin. He was about to pull some of his weapons out from his belt, when he noticed they weren't there. "That little-.." he began, when the alien began to shooting the King with _my_ gun. My gun! What the hell! When did he take that?.. The gun was fired at the remaining guards. All of them disintegrated.

"Now it's your turn, Father!" shouted Jabieko, he fired at his old Father, with Cyborg's cannon. "What the fuck?" asked Cyborg, while looking down at his arm, to see his arm wasn't there. "Seriously, this dude is fucking taking the cookie!" shouted Cyborg, while he, Robin and Beast Boy ran towards the alien.

One last blow, and the King was dead. Jabieko sat on the throne, smiling. He placed the crown on his head. "Finally!" laughed the alien. "Why, son?" croaked his Father, as Justin and I sprinted towards the dying King. But we were too late, he disappeared into the air. "Fool, you're gonna get your ass whooped!" shouted Cyborg, while cracking his neck. The mad alien laughed. His tiny body, grew to the size of the room. His skin turned a shade of red, and he grew sharp horns, that poked out from his brown hair. He grew two extra eyes, and he had a gaping hole in his stomach. His smallness, was no more. "Holy shi-.." began Beast Boy, when Ava fired her gun at the alien. "I knew it was you, Savage Cipyar!" shouted Ava. "Who?" asked Fiona 2, as she appeared out of nowhere. "He's been missing for years. He's been pretending to be someone who he isn't. He's been running away, from his trial!" shouted vna, as she continued to fire. "Well done, you figured out it was me.. Here's a prize." said the alien, quite coldly. He threw a fire bolt towards her leg. She jumped out of the way, but it touched her right foot. She cried out with pain. "Ava!" I shouted, while Justin 2 came out of nowhere too. Arron stood still in the corner. His body began to shook. He then transformed into a vampire. A vampire… He showed his fangs towards the demon. He flew with his bat wings, and bit Savage's neck. "Ha, ha! Stop, that tickles!" laughed Savage, while pushing Arron away.

Beast Boy sprinted towards the new King, and changed into a T-Rex. He bit the alien right on the arm. "Foolish, green boy. I can not be destroyed by a dinosaur." laughed the red freak. Beast Boy was pushed to the ground. "No one will save now!" shouted the devil-look-alike. "You're wrong!" someone shouted from behind us. Everyone turned towards the door. There flying in his small white hovercraft, was Kweeb!

He was a yellow skinned alien with a pointy head, with a red soldier like uniform on. On his feet he wore black shoes, that fit his feet perfectly. He was only an inch tall, but he is a real tough alien. "Kweeb!" shouted Ava. She was helped up by Fiona 2. "Oh, isn't it a little alien. What are you going to do.. Hit me with your hovercraft." chuckled the insane King. "No! But, I'm going to do this!" shouted Kweeb, as he hovered closer to Savage. He took out a large ray gun. He fired it at his head, and the beast cried in pain.

"You little!" began Savage, when Starfire flew threw the window. She fired her Starbolts at his head, and face. Everyone else joined us, and watched, as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin fought the King. (When he took their weapons back) Soon after a quick, and painful battle, Savage was killed. Blood stains were on the throne.

Kweeb sat beside Ava, he hugged her shoulder. "I missed you." said Ava, while kissing his forehead. "I missed you too." laughed Kweeb, as he sat back in his hovercraft. "Well, that was interesting." laughed Amy. She stood beside Arron. "Shame I never got any popcorn." said Fiona 2, while Ai and Violet nodded. "Yeah, but I got something better to eat.." began Violet, as she tried to grab Kweeb with her teeth. "Violet!" shouted Ava, while she pushing Violet away, and grabbed Kweeb. She held him close to her chest. "What! I'm hungry.." said Violet, as I took out a box of chicken bites. "Violet.." I said, while shaking the box. Her eyes almost popped out, as she made a grab for the box. "Say, sorry." I said, as I nodded my head over to Kweeb. "Fine, I'm sorry." she mumbled, as she snatched the box of me. Ava rolled her eyes, and walked towards the door, like everyone else was doing.

"Okay, if Father wasn't here.. Then why were we sent here?" asked Bella, as we walked up one of the many hills. I shrugged, and Justin fell over a large rock. It was burnt, like the rest of the place. We all stared, as it showed us a message. '_You will never find me.. Father.'_ it said. We all stared around at each other. "My tracker will know where he has gone.. Don't worry." laughed Cyborg. He pressed a button on his arm, and lots of red dots came on the screen, and were going in different directions. "Okay, some fool messed with my Tracker GPS!" shouted Cyborg, furiously. "Well, we're going to have to go in different teams, and go to these places." said Robin. A few people felt a little sick with this idea. What if we got lost, and never been seen again.. "Don't look so worry." smiled Ai. She held up purple walky-talkies. "Everyone one take one." she commanded. All of us took one each. "We can never get lost again." said Fiona 2.

"Okay, you four go to this portal." Cyborg said, while pointing to a bright orange portal. Penelope, Polly, Victoria, and Jayde nodded, and entered it. They screamed, as they never got use to the feeling. "Now, you can go into this one.." I said, while pointing towards a square portal, that was black. Ai, Violet and Danika nodded, and saluted. They all jumped in at the same time. "Your turn." smiled Starfire, while pushing Romana, Ava and Kweeb into a purple portal. They screamed loudly. "We take this one, and you can take that one." commanded Robin, while he took hold of Starfire's hand, and jumped into a dark green one. Cyborg, and Beast Boy waved goodbye, and jumped in too. We had gotten the last one, a bright pink one. "At least it's your favourite colour, Fiona." smiled Justin 2, as he took hold of his girlfriend's hand. "Yeah." she grinned. They jumped in before us.

"Goodbye creepy world, hello new world." I said, while taking a deep breath. I took hold of Amy's hand, and she took hold of Arron's. My other hand took hold of Justin's. "All for one, and one for all." said Amy. I laughed. We all jumped in at the same time. The breeze blew threw my hair, and created a hurricane effect. I wish I had packed my brush with me.. My face collided with Fiona 2's side. Our group were lying on top of leaves, that were sitting underneath trees. We were in a forest.

_**There we go! I got chapter 5, and I bet I get hardly any reviews for this, since everyone has forgotten about this. Anyway Happy Late Valentine's Day. **_

_**From Littlemissfg xx**_


	6. Lost in Worlds

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Lost in Worlds**_

The leaves we were sitting on were dark green, and burnt orange. They reminded me of the cold, Autumn. A blast of warm wind blew pass my ear. It brought a chill to my spine, but it felt refreshing. As I stood up from the ground, a loud snarl came from behind us. "What the heck was that!" whispered Fiona 2, as she grabbed Justin2's hand. "It came from over there." said Arron. He quietly went over to a bush, that held blue berries on their leaves. He pulled the bush up, and a small tiger cub walked out. "Aw, it's so cute." I said, while Amy nodded her head. The tiger cub began to snarl, and roar, and a larger tiger walked up behind it. "Oh.. Crap.." said Arron, while he backed up away from it. The tiger roared, and chased after us. We all screamed and ran in the other direction. "Why!" I screamed, as we continued to sprint threw pass trees, and bushes.

The tiger continued to chase after us, until we came near a small lake. It took one look at it, and began to run back. "Thank you God." I said, while lying down on a patch of green. "I guess we need to set up camp." suggested Fiona 2. I threw her my little pink bag, that was on my shoulder. She pulled out a long camouflage tent, that could be shaped into a size of a cube. "I'll get some wood, for a fire." stated Justin. He grabbed Justin 2's hand, and dragged him into the jungle. "Okay, bye." Arron shouted, while my face was staring at the sky. The clouds were pure white, and the sky was a light blue. Looked like it was going to be a good day.

"Have you found any sticks yet?" asked Justin 2. He was leaning on an old oak tree. "Well, if someone helped me.." began Justin. Justin 2 rolled his eyes, and grabbed a long stick that caught his eye. It was sticking out of the leafy ground. The ground shook, and the pair stared at each other. What would happen… A loud thumping noise was heard behind them, and a large boulder rolled behind them. "Ah!" they both screamed, while running down the steep hill. They were both running towards the camp.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" asked a worried Fiona 2. "Probably Justin 2 isn't helping the other Justin." stated Amy, as she sat on a wooden log. Arron was staring at the lake, there was a small waterfall at the top of a cliff, which stood near it. "Run!" shouted a voice. We all turned to the trees, and the Justins ran out from the clearing. "What's-.." I began, when the boulder came out from behind them. I stood up from the ground, and ran over to the tent. I was going to get my pink remote, when Justin grabbed my arm. The remote flew from my hand and landed right beside the lake. The boulder continued to roll, squishing the tent in progress. Amy almost cried, because her blackberry charger was in there. But I don't think she would needed it today.. Since there was no electricity in the jungle..

"I'll try and stop it!" commanded Arron. He used his vampire strength and tried to push the boulder the other way. Justin 2 stood beside Fiona 2, while making sure she was out the way of it. The other Justin let go of my hand, and tried to get the remote for me, but he ended up tripping on a twig. Arron lost his footing on the slippery ground, and the boulder rolled towards Justin. His eyes nearly flew out their sockets.

He quickly grabbed my remote, and accidentally pressed it, when the boulder rolled an inch near him. As the boulder descended into the lake, Justin was nowhere to be seen. Justin 2 quickly disappeared too. "Justin!" shouted Fiona 2, while she fell to the ground. She clearly forgot Justin had pressed the button on my remote. Now she thinks her boyfriend died… "Fiona-.." I began, when my twin cried and threw her hands up in the air. She then disappeared back into my head. "Never mind.." I said.

As the boulder floated to the bottom of the lake, we slowly walked towards the flatten tent. Amy hurriedly searched threw the remains of the tent. She pulled out the broken Blackberry charger. A small tear fell down her face.. How was she suppose to update her Facebook status. I rolled my eyes at her. Even though, deep inside I was feeling sorry for her. "I guess we need to make a shelter." began Arron, when we were shouted at. A tribe of crocodiles, which had little uniforms on, held spears at our heads. We sighed. Could this day get any worst.

My purple walkie-talkie, (wish she had it in pink) beeped. I quickly answered it. "Hello, Fiona." said a voice. I recognised it as Robin. "What?" I asked, while the Crocodiles marched us up a hill. "Just to let you know in our world, there's no Father." he replied. "And what world is this?" I asked, as a Crocodile poked my side. I yelped, as a small bruise appeared. "Well, there's lots of em.. Water." he replied. I stared at the walkie-talkie in disbelief. "Water?" I asked. I could hear static in the background, and a long buzz. The line went dead.

"Keep moving." said one of the crocodiles. I laughed, when I realised it spoken. He stared at me.

The crocodiles guided us to a large castle, that sat in a rock. There was palm trees, and other trees that sat around it. A small wooden shack stood on a large tree in the distance. It looked deserted. As we entered the cold castle, my eyes were drawn to a red door at the side. It had golden letters printed on it. I could only catch the word _King_, when I was hurriedly pulled away, down stairs.

"Get in." shouted a Crocodile, as he pushed us in a cell. He slammed and locked the door behind him. A small moan was heard from the cell next door. We turned and saw a brown gorilla sitting on a bed. He was wearing a red tie around his neck. He smiled, when he saw us looking at him. "Hello." he said. I grinned, and tried to shook his hand. But the cells were too far apart. "I'm Fiona. This is Amy, and Arron." I said, while introducing everyone. He nodded his head. "They call me Donkey Kong around here." he said. He lay back on his prison-cell bed. "Do you know who lives here?" I asked stupidly. "Well, he's called . But he likes to call himself King. He isn't really.." replied Donkey Kong. "Why are you in here?" questioned Arron. "Well he took my Banana Hoard. And I tried to get it back, but the guards got me." he said. What a horrible King. Who goes around stealing bananas..

"Fiona?" asked the voice from my walkie-talkie. I jumped, while I pressed it to my ear. "Who is this?" I asked. "It's Danika." replied the voice. I laughed. "Well, Father isn't in District 12." replied Ai, as she stole Danika's walkie-talkie. "Okay, just keep looking to make sure. I'll tell you if we see him." I said. "Where are you?" asked Ai. "Well.. I think I'm in Donkey Kong's World. And I'm locked in a cell." I replied. "I'll send Violet to help you out." suggested Danika. "No.. You might need her if Father shows up.. We'll think of a way to get out." I said. The walkie-talkie dies, and I'm left with a buzzing sound yet again. "Psst." said a tiny voice. Donkey Kong jumped, and stared out his cell's small barred window. "Diddy Kong." said Donkey Kong. I turned and saw a small monkey, with a red t-shirt, and a red cap on. "I'm here to free you." he said. He ropes a rope around the bars of the window, and pulls at it hard. But it doesn't work.. Surprisingly. "Give me the rope." commanded Amy. Diddy Kong stares at Donkey Kong, but he simply shrugs his shoulders. The monkey does what she says. Amy passed it to me. "Do something with it." she commanded. I stared down at it, and then at the keys hanging on the wall. "Piece of cake." I reply.

After five minutes, the rope finally wraps around the keys, and I pull them to safety to the bars. I hurriedly turn them in the lock, and the door bang open. I threw them at Donkey Kong and he does the same. We all hurriedly run up the stairs to get to the exit. Diddy Kong rolls his eyes, and leaves the window and runs to the exit.

"Wait.. I need to get my Banana Hoard." he says. We all looked at him. Some guards notice us, and begin to attack. I quickly pull out my green gun, and they stick to the floor in green goo. We run towards the large hall, where would keep his bananas. We all dodge the attacks of crocodiles, while I fire at them.

We reach the bananas, and begin to fight the unending guards. Donkey Kong whistles, and a large helicopter bash threw the ceiling. They put a net around the bananas and we all grab on. a crocodile, with large muscular arms, and excess fat on his stomach. He's green like the rest of the crocodiles, but a small tic in his left eye. He stood, with an evil glare while shouting at guards to get us. But we were 50 feet up in the air by now, and flying away. The helicopter did not stop at the shack, but at a small cave that was on the other side of the island. After lowering the bananas in their rightful place, the helicopter stopped at the shack. A few gorillas came out to greet us. We all smiled, as we shook their hands. "Thank you for helping me escape." smiled Donkey Kong, as he gave us all a big bone-crushing hug. I giggled, as his fur rubbed against my nose. It made my nose a bit twitchy.

"You are welcomed to stay here, as long as you like." smiled Donkey Kong, he bit into a banana that was from a nearby tree. I nodded my head, and I also took a banana. Diddy Kong ran into the shack. He was huffing and puffing. "Thanks for remembering me." he said sadly. Donkey Kong's eyes grew large. "Sorry Diddy.. I forgot." he replied. Diddy rolled his eyes, and sat in a empty seat at the wooden dinner table. I kneeled down to his face, and placed a banana in his hand. I grinned, as he grinned.

Donkey Kong arrange three beddings, that sat near an open window. I collapse on the soft leaves, that made the bed. I stared at the sky, it was becoming light orange, as it was sunset. The stars will appear soon, and so will the bright moon. I couldn't wait for that. As I continue to stare at the darkened sky, Amy taps me on my shoulder. "Hey, I think we should get reports of the others." she suggested. I nod my head. I pull out my walkie-talkie, and dialled a number 1. A long pause was heard until Penelope answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, it's Fiona. Do you have a status report?" I asked, while the others were dialling the last group. "Oh nothing.. He isn't here." she replied. As I was about to ask where they were, Victoria screamed. "Is that Jacob Black!" I heard her say. I stared opened-mouth at the walkie-talkie, wish I was there. The phone turned dead, as Amy reached Romana's group.

"Hey, it's Amy.. Yeah any Father reports?" she asks. She shook her head at me. I lay back in my bed. "You're in Hawaii.. With a little girl and a blue alien dog thing?" said Amy out loud. Sounds a bit like Lilo and Stitch. Arron's walkie-talkie rings, and he answers. "Hey, Justin." he said, with no emotion in his voice. "You're back in the KND World, okay.." says Arron. He then quickly hangs up. "Oops." stated Arron. I laugh.

We fell asleep about an hour after the stars appeared in the sky. It was so peaceful, and relaxing that I didn't have a nightmare. Nor a dream. I was just drifting in the quiet world of my mind. I awoke with a start. Amy was screaming, as little drips of blood fell down her neck. Two marks were on her neck, which looked a lot like.. Vampire bites.. I gulped, as Arron stared at the blood. His eyes turned a dark grey. "Arron!" I shouted. He didn't move. I pushed him off the bed, while Donkey Kong placed a cloth on Amy's bite. Arron stood up from the ground, and walked pass the others, and out of the door. He some how got to the ground quicker than usual.

I ran over to Amy, examining her. There was no other bites, except from a little black bat that hung onto her hair. "That is a fruit bat." says Diddy Kong. I stared at the little creature that hung from Amy's hair. She screamed, and began to try to flick it off but it did not move. "C'mon little guy." says Diddy Kong. He picks up the bat, and throws it out of the window. I look down to the ground to find Arron. But he was shaking hands with Father near a dark red portal. The portal looked very familiar. "Arron!" I screamed. But as I tried to run down the ladder that stopped at the ground, they were gone. Luckily I know where the portal leads to.. Or we would have had to search everywhere for him.

I stared at the ground. Arron, my best friend.. Had just betrayed us..

_**I am evil! Muahaha! Sorry Amy, but you deserved it for spraying deodorant in my eyes. Aw well, I'm away to read the last of The Hunger Games. (Catching Fire, if anyone was wondering) Bye xx**_

_**Lots of Love from Littlemissfg.**_


	7. Our Biggest Fears

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Our Biggest Fears**_

After witnessing my best friend leaving us for _Father_, I soon phoned up everyone on my walkie-talkie and told them where to meet us. Amy and I left Donkey Kong's cabin and headed towards the portal.

We returned back into the darkness. But instead of that eerie light that was there before, a small street lamp sat in the distance. It gave me the feeling that someone was here already.. Probably Father.

"C'mon Fiona need to get to the castle." said Amy. I looked around, she was standing at a large grey boulder which I've never saw before. "Was that there before?" I asked, staring at it questionably. She shrugged her shoulders. We trekked down the twisted path, yet again.

"Fiona is that you?" asked a voice in the distance. I smiled. "Yes, B.B. It's me." I replied, as I poked him in his side. He jerked upwards, landing in a cat position. "Don't do that." he said weakly, while Cyborg and Amy laughed. Starfire was flying through the air. I couldn't quite see her. Only her greenish glow from her eyes were seen. She flew back down, and stood beside Robin. "No one in sight." she stated. "Good. We want to make this visit a surprise." he commanded. We all huddled together, and tried to come up with a plan.

A loud piercing screeched came from a black crow. It sounded wounded, yet totally unreal. It reminded me of a siren, like the ones used in the second World War. It made us all stop talking. I stared at it. The bird, and five others from behind it, chased us with their horrible voices. I almost tripped over a small rock, as we ran straight for the castle.

"Isn't it suppose to be.. Damaged?" asked Amy. I gazed up at the newly built walls. "Maybe years have past since we were here." I suggested. "Nope. It's only been a day." replied Cyborg. I looked up at him, with an open mouth. Wow, time must be slow here. The birds eventually left us alone. But they did sit on burnt trees, watching us. I tapped the wall. It felt cold, yet unreal. Like the birds. Someone was playing with our minds. A small panel on the wall opened up, and we were all sucked into the abyss. I screamed as I slid down a long widening slide.

We fell on top of each other, on a black marble floor. It was shiny, and had burnt marks everywhere. As if someone got mad. "Hello." said an eerie voice. I gulped and stared up at Father who was standing beside a red throne. Why isn't he sitting there.. He is after all in charge of everything.. Isn't he?

"Father!" spat Robin, full of venom. "Where is Raven!" said a furious Beast Boy. "All in good time, Garfield." he said evilly. Arron was standing beside him, while leaning against a wall. I tried to lip-talk with him, but he couldn't understand me. I've always been rubbish at that. I began pointing at Amy, and mouthing not a vampire, but he still didn't get it. "It wasn't your fault!" I outburst. Arron looked at me confused. "It was a fruit bat!" I shouted. Amy nodded her head. The Teen Titans look questionably at each other. "Fool, he is not on your side anymore." laughed Father evilly. Arron attacked Father, he pierced his arm with his sharp vampire teeth. Father was bleeding, the smell of blood made me gag. (Like Katniss smelling President Snow). Arron licked his lips, some drops of blood fell from his pale lips. Arron stood beside me. He smiled gratefully. I didn't know whether to be scared or happy.

"How dare you!" shouted Father. He pressed a lever, and the floor below us disappeared. We fell down and down until we hut a rocky bottom. My back will be bruised tomorrow. I groaned as I got up. The sky was dark grey, and everything felt dead. Not surprised since it is the Death planet. "How can we trust him?" asked Robin, as paranoid as ever. "Dude, he just risked his own skin for us." replied Beast Boy. "But he could be working for Father.." suggested Starfire. "Unlikely. Since I trust him, and he may have information on Raven and Ellie's whereabouts." I replied. We all stared at him. "You do not it's not polite to stare." he said. I grinned. "Where is Raven?" asked Cyborg. "Well, all I know is that the mirror got broken, and she is stuck in this floor with us." replied Arron. "So, we need to find her?" asked Amy. Arron nodded his head. I cleared my throat. "I suggest we go into teams again." I suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. We all learned what that meant. The Teen Titans one way, and our group of friends the other way.

I screamed as I was pulled away from Amy and Arron. They too were going in different directions. Arron somehow ended up over a lake, on a small island. Amy was sucked into the ground never to be seen again. And I had disappeared into a stone-made castle, where there was only three windows in sight. I looked down at the lake, Arron was panicking. He can't swim, and he's not really use to his flying abilities. Amy on the other hand I had no idea where she had gone. But I could hear her screams, as if she was being tortured. It was truly frightening.

**Arron's Point of View.**

I stared up at the castle. It looked abandoned, and eerie. My attention was adverted to the lake before me. How on the earth was I going to cross this dangerous pit full of dirty murky water?.. I wonder how Fiona and Amy are? I left before they moved, so I don't know if the same thing happened to them. Or not. I touched the water with one of my fingers, it felt icy cold. I grabbed a stick, and placed it in the water. My fears have come true. It was deep. The stick never floated up.

**Amy's Point of View. **

I placed my hands over my ears. Random aliens and people walked by me, screaming alone. _Forever alone_. They cried. I felt the madness getting to me. It was separating me apart. I couldn't breath. I felt very light-headed. Tears weld up in my eyes. It felt like I was dying.

**My Point of View.**

I placed my hands on the stone. It felt empty inside. Like the walls back in the Death planet. I grew cautious, for I feared there might be someone else inside with me. I gulped. Hearing my own heart beating louder, and louder. A shiver spread up my spine, like an insect crawling up ever so slowly. I cleared my throat. The air turned colder. A ghostly white figure appeared before me. I instantly sprinted away from it, and stood at the top of a long spiral staircase. I almost fell down them. The figure continued to approach me. I shakily walked down the steps, as they kept getting smaller and smaller. "When will this end!" I shouted, as the steps continued to get smaller and smaller, until there was gaps appearing everywhere. "Right someone is going to get hurt now. So much for Health and Safety!" I screamed. The ghost looked at me weirdly. I get that a lot. I began jumping down more steps, until it was the bottom of the stairs. The ghost somehow disappeared, and I was left with more staircases. I ran down them all, but I ended up going around in circles, and sideways. I stood breathless for five minutes. When will this nightmare end..

**Arron's Point of View.**

I sat down on the little island I was standing on. I began to pull out bits of grass, hoping the water would evaporate away. But I knew that would never happen. I guess I'll be staying here for a long time. Someone was obviously behind this.. But who? Father wasn't capable of this. He was too.. Out of place nearly, to even get upstairs. Someone was controlling him.

**My Point of View.**

I sat down on the staircase. It seemed like I was never going to get out of this place. I placed my hands over my face. A loud scream alerted me. I looked up at the ceiling. Twenty birds, with jet black hairy spider legs screamed together. I jumped up, and began to run away from them as fast as I could. They followed me. Flapping their wings, as their legs touched my hair. I screamed even louder. The creatures chased me through out the castle. Up and down stairs, through secret passages, and even the Grand Hall. I somehow ended up in the dungeons. I slid the wooden door shut, and the birds stayed behind the door. I took in some air. A small barred window stood above me. The full moon shone it's whiteness on me. It lit up the dark grey sky. I gulped. I began to shake, and tremble. I word escaped my mouth. Actually not a word.. A sound. A noise. A sound that was crossed between a roar and a cat's meow. My pale skin shredded, and pink fur lay underneath. Furry ears and a long tail popped out of my skin. Claws, and sharp nails grew, and I lay in agony on the cold floor. I began to move and shift, while whiskers, and fangs grew in. A couple of tears rolled down my face. I yawned as my transformation has completed. I am now a were-cat.

I open the door, to face the birds that have haunted me for the last two hours. I clawed them with my claws, and their blood dripped down my sharp nails. I was back in control again. I ran on all four legs, and sprinted towards a window. A green vine shoot out of the ground, and I grabbed hold of it. I slid downwards towards the ground, where I saw the large lake.

**Arron's Point of View.**

I stood up from the ground. I took in some air. I had to get over my fear, so I could go home. I gulped. I jumped into the cool water. It felt freezing, yet refreshing. I doggy paddle away from the small island. I swam near the middle, when a small boat was sailing towards me. What on earth.. A pink thing, with fur was sitting down rowing. It came closer, and closer until the boat was next beside my head. I floated still "… Fiona?" I asked, while staring at her face. She nodded. Her hair was still in the same place, but the rest of her body has changed. Pink fur, cat ears, cat tail, and claws. I rolled my eyes, when I saw the moon in the sky. "I guess this is what you look like, when there is a full moon." I stated. She rolled her eyes at me, while helping me into the boat.

We silently rowed back to the land, that I would never leave ever again. "Where's Amy?" I asked. She shook her head. A loud cry was heard, as we stood on the ground. The Teen Titans were carrying an injured Amy. Beside them was Ellie and Raven. Amy's face was bruised and cut, but the rest of her.. As I could tell was fine. She seemed to look okay. "We found her in the desert. She was screaming at herself." said Cyborg worryingly. Fiona growled. She sniffed Amy's face. Amy's eyes did not move. "When the heck did you transform into a pink cat?" asked Beast Boy. Fiona shrugged her shoulders, and continued to inspect Amy. It was as if she was in a trance.

**My Point of View.**

I cleared my throat. Amy looked like she had seen ghost. (No jokes please) I slapped her face. Her eyes flickered. "Why did you do that?" she snapped. Amy was back. But her face felt colder… Like Arron's skin. As if she was dead. I gulped. I knew something was up, but I didn't want to push her with questions. A small rip in the air opened. A green and orange stripped portal stood before us. We happily jumped inside of it.

_**Somewhere else…**_

_A hooded figure glared down at the body of Father. He was unconscious. "I won't be needing you anymore." the figure said. He swished his cloak around his body, and sat on the throne. He began to play with his fingers. Tapping them on the seat. "I will get you soon… And they'll be no escape from the Game Master." he muttered. He laughed evilly as ever. "Sir, what would you want me to do with him." asked a little girl. She was wearing a Joker's outfit. (Like Harley Quinn's in Batman.) "Place him in the portal, we do not need him anymore." he said. He rolled his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. The girl humbly bowed, and dragged the sleeping man to the portal._

_**YAY! Second last chapter of this! Whoop whoop!. Anyway this chapter goes out to my friend Arron, he's been eagerly waiting for this chapter for a couple of weeks now. So here it is my brother =] **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	8. Party Time

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Party time**_

I rolled my eyes at the pounding questions the Teen Titans were giving me.

_1. Can you spawn kittens?_

_2. When did you become a were-cat?_

_3. And have you always had pink fur? Did you dye it?_

"Okay first no I don't think so, they'll be somewhat normal children. Second, last year a Manx cat bit me on my ear. Third, yes it's my natural colour." I replied. I felt like a freak show at a circus, being gawked at by customers. I felt exposed. "C'mon, we need to get back." suggested Robin, as everyone nodded. "But first, a pit stop." Fiona 2 said excitedly. I almost had a heart attack, since she popped out of nowhere. Her stare was on Father. He was lying still on the green grass. His face down in the dirt. He didn't move. I don't even think he will. He looked completely out of it. Robin slowly nodded. "Long time no see." laughed Arron. I grinned. Fiona 2 ran ahead of us, as we ascended up a tall hill. It stood like a mountain. She cheerfully hummed a tune, while everyone else was out of breath. Especially me, having to take in more air than anyone else. Fiona 2 stopped outside the Uno's household, and I got a little excited too.

The whole Tree house was covered in glittering lights, and tinsel. It made the tree look more of a Christmas tree, than a hide-out for Sector V of the Kids Next Door. I shivered with warmth. Ellie held her hand over her mouth. She has never seen anything more beautiful than this. Well, maybe the Northern Lights, but they're basically the same. Right?.. We all climbed the long and ravelling staircases. I almost collapsed at the door, while Amy pressed the door bell. Now I know how poor Chris feels, as he carried the shopping bags. "Hello?" asked a voice from behind the door. "It's us." I replied breathlessly. "Us who?" asked the voice. It sounded a lot like Kuki. "The people who helped you defeat Father, not once but twice." said Arron annoyed. Fiona 2, however, simply opened the door. She rolled her eyes at Kuki, as we all entered. We entered the decorated hall, with the banners, and tinsel. "How do we know you're the real guys?" asked Nigel, questionably. "Here's your proof." said Cyborg. He dragged the Father behind him, with the help from Starfire. "Oh.. Okay.. Numbuh 86 and 60 take Father to the Prison." commanded Numbuh 1. "Uno, do I look like I'm your slave?" questioned Fanny. Nigel shook his head undoubtedly. "Anyway, why the heck do I go with stooped boy over there." she said angrily, while pointing to Patton. "I don't like it either!" he snapped back. They were now bickering. It was so pointless. "Okay, stop acting like a married couple and just go already!" I shrieked. I pushed them outside with Father's body. "They so love each other." Fiona 2 and I said in unison. A few nods, and claps were heard from the living room. I smiled.

We slowly walked towards the living room, with tiredness and excitement at the same time. Other kids from the Kids Next Door sat, or stood talking about the rooms. A few were playing some sort of game, as others drank or ate their party food. A flush of happiness punched me in the gut. I almost jumped when I saw the Fangirls, and Justin sitting on the couches. "You guys, when did you get here?" I asked curiously. "After Fiona 2 called us, and told us you won! No more fighting the bad guy!" cheered Victoria. The girl high-fived Jayde. I gazed at Fiona 2, maybe she was only kidding to be upset about Justin 2..

Penelope, Bella and some other fan girls which went home or either stayed behind were all chatting. They looked refreshed and _extremely _happy. Ai, Danika and Violet were chasing after Harvey. Well Danika and Violet were, while Ai made sure Violet never found Ai's secret weapon room. Romana drinking some non-alcoholic punch, and eating some nibbles. Kweeb was sitting softly on Ava's shoulder. They both looked cheerful. I sat down beside Justin. "What the heck happened to you?" I asked. "You're remote transported me here. I thought I was going to die, by being squashed by the boulder." he gulped nervously. I laughed. I forgot about that.. Justin 2 stood up from the bean-bag comfy chair, and grabbed hold of Fiona 2's waist. He whirled her in the air, she squealed happily. Amy awkwardly shifted towards a small corner near the back of the room, next beside a bookcase. Arron grabbed a wooden chair, and sat beside Beast Boy, and Wally who were battling it out on Xbox. They were playing a Medieval fighting game. Cyborg was having a Food Eating contest with Hoagie in the corner. Kuki sat with Starfire and Ellie, with her dollies, brushing their hair, and fur. Nigel was in another room with Robin. I smiled at everyone, while making my way towards Amy. Something felt _odd_.

Amy had picked up a book. It was painted in a shiny, silvery white colour. A chill spread up my spine. The book read: _Guide about The Undead._ I stared at it. She noticed it too. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, and moved the book onto her lap, so the cover couldn't be seen. "Whatcha reading?" I asked. "Oh.. Nothing." she quickly said. She placed it on top of her bag, which I've never saw her with before, lying on the floor. The rainbow coloured one, with a Peace Sign printed on it. The one she took to school everyday. I was about to ask, what was really going on, but I felt eyes staring at me from behind. I turned and saw Raven with her cold blue eyes. Her eyes never left my face. As if she knew what was going on. I motioned Amy to go talk to the others, but she simply shook her head and continued reading her book. I shook my head. I slowly made my way to the floating Raven. She stood near the shadows. It felt unnatural, and creepy.

"Why do you keep staring me?" I questioned her. She never said a word. I growled, as my inner cat leapt up on me. I hate being ignored. "Your friend. She isn't here anymore." she said with sorrow. I stared at her questionably. I followed her stare, and it landed on Amy. "I'm pretty sure she is here.. Unless it's an intruder." I replied. Raven shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Can you not feel it? Her Ora doesn't feel right." Raven whispered softly. I continued to look confused. "Hey Rae, come play!" shouted Beast Boy. He scored an extra point, as Wally screamed in frustration. The amazing sound of a losing boy. "Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Raven said sweetly. She turned towards me, so quickly it made me jump. "Just think about what I've said. We will discuss this later." she stated. I nodded my head, and walked over to the table with food. Numbuh 362 entered the room, and everyone saluted. It was hard not to salute, she is the fricking Soopreme Leader of KND! Numbuh 86, and 60 fought their way into the room. I laughed a little. Numbuh 362 turned towards me. "Thank you for defeating Father, without the help of you, and the others I don't know how we would've stopped him." she smiled great fully. I blushed. Robin shook hands with the leader. "Even though you are teenagers." said Rachel sadly. I nodded my head in agreement.

The party continued until near the end of the day. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire shook everyone's hands. (Except from Starfire, she's a hugger) Beast Boy and Raven stayed, since they were enjoying themselves. Most of the kids went home, but of course Sector V stayed. It was their clubhouse. Also most Fangirls left, except from the ones who were obsessed.. Michele, Rachel.. Looking at you guys. ;) Justin left surprisingly, he told me he had to do some homework. Okay..

I clapped my hands, as I bet Wally. He was utter rubbish. I could even beat him.. Saying something doesn't it. "Not cruddy again!" he shouted, and threw the controller down on the ground. "Your turn." I said to Arron. He happily took it, and we played against each other. I of course lost. Amy soon joined our group again. She too played one game against Arron, but she wasn't really good with the controls. Kuki was leaning on Wally on the couch, he was blushing. Beast Boy grinned, and Raven half giggled, which sounded a little bit out of character.

As the sun set, we all stood and shook hands with everyone. I even got to hold Kweeb! Ava didn't seemed so thrilled.. "I guess this is goodbye." Fiona 2 sadly said. She was tears from Justin leaving her, two hours ago. "Yes, sadly. But if we're in trouble, or if you know just wanna hang with us, we'll call you." said Hoagie coolly. I gently smiled. I gave him one of my walkie-talkies. "Stay cool." stated Abby, while sucking on a red lollipop. I wish I had one.. Wait there might be one in my pocket.. A loud bang was heard from above. Sector V sprang into action. The rest of us were about to follow, until a misty grey smoke sprayed the room. I felt light-headed. As if the world had turned upside, and was now spinning. I collapsed on the wooden floor. All I remember was everyone did the same as me, and a cloaked figure laughed and ordered his guards to take us. This was not good. Not good at all. I wanted to shout out, but I had now gone into a deep sleep.

**Yes, I finished this in a day! I've been planning this for a week on a bit of paper, but took me like 1-2 hours to type this up! Whoop! Go me! Anyway typing this quick, need to go to bed before my mum comes into my room to shout at me, also I have school in the morning.. I'm now in 6****th**** Year whoop! Goodnight! Also I tried to log into tonight, but it never worked.. Aw well I will try in the morning goodbye. Love you all followers, and reviewers, also friends!**

**From Littlemissfg.**


End file.
